Mungkin Saja
by The Cho-I Belief Wonkyu
Summary: #HappyWonKyuDay FF WONKYU The Cho-I Belief 최시원 Love 조규현 WonKyu Shipper


Author : **Ana Sihyun Shipper**

Sinar mentari pagi itu dengan hangatnya menyelinap masuk melalui celah jendela, menerangi sebagian ruangan dorm yg masih gelap gulita. Terdengar dengkuran-dengkuran halus memenuhi ruangan itu bersaing dengan bunyi tik tok jarum jam dinding yg baru saja menunjukkan pukul delapan.

Siwon berjalan ke ruang tengah untuk mengecek teman-temannya yg masih tertidur lesehan di atas lantai beralaskan tikar. Malam tadi mereka baru saja berpesta ria merayakan hari jadi Suju 05 yg pertama.

Siwon geleng-geleng kepala begitu melihat teman-temannya itu belum berpindah posisi. Sampah snack, beberapa botol Soju kosong, piring-piring kotor masih teronggok tak berdaya di atas lantai.

Belum sempat Siwon membangunkan mereka, bel pintu dorm berbunyi.

"Ya, sebentar." Siwon membuka pintu. "Manager hyung? Kenapa tidak langsung masuk sa...ja?" Perhatian Siwon tiba-tiba teralihkan pada seorang pemuda asing yg berdiri di belakang manager hyungnya. Siwon mengamati pemuda asing itu dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Sejenak Siwon terpaku melihat kulit pucat pemuda asing itu, begitu pucat sampai-sampai Siwon berpikir pemuda itu mengolesi kulitnya dengan cat tembok.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kaku merasa tidak enak dipelototi Siwon terus.

"Kau ini kenapa cepat minggir!"

Siwon baru tersadar begitu managernya menyeruduknya agar menyingkir dari pintu. Siwon pun sempat oleng ke samping namun akhirnya ia harus tersungkur ke lantai. Tidak seperti biasanya, lututnya terasa lemas.

Pemuda asing itu tertawa, tidak habis pikir melihat pria kekar di depannya bisa terjatuh hanya dengan sekali senggol. Cih, letoy. Cibir pemuda itu dalam hati.

Mengerang kesakitan, Siwon bangkit berdiri. Dia menatap sebal pemuda asing itu.

Karena Siwon memelototinya, pemuda itu menunduk menahan tawa sekaligus menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi pucatnya. Berbeda halnya dengan Siwon yg tiba-tiba menahan napasnya melihat senyum manis tertahan pemuda asing itu.

"Aku tidak percaya kalian masih tidur!" Teriak sang manager melihat kesebelas pemuda asuhannya masih tidur malas-malasan di lantai.

Leeteuk, sang leader yg lebih dulu terbangun. Dia kemudian membangunkan dongsaengdeulnya yg masih terbuai di alam mimpi masing-masing.

Dengan kondisi rambut yg terlihat masih acak-acakan, mata setengah terbuka, bekas air liur yg mengering di sudut bibir, kesebelas pemuda itu dengan ogah-ogahan berdiri berbaris.

Pemuda yg datang bersama sang manager tadi hanya bisa cengo melihat member Suju yg sangat dikaguminya menyambutnya dengan kondisi tidak senonoh seperti itu. I... ini member Suju yg ada di tv kan? Pemuda itu membathin tak percaya.

"Anak-anak, kenalkan ini member baru kita... namanya Cho Kyuhyun..." Sang manager menarik lengan pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu agar mendekat. "Cho Kyuhyun, ayo sapa hyungdeulmu."

"A... annyeong..." Kyuhyun membungkukan kepalanya sedikit, menelan ludah gugup melihat ekspresi wajah tidak bersahabat yg ditunjukkan para sunbaenya.

Leeteuk mengorek kupingnya demi mendengar sapaan super singkat anak baru itu. "Ck, kau tidak tahu cara menyapa orang ya?!"

"Mi... mianheyo, sunbaenim." Kyuhyun membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Manager hyung, aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa produser harus menambah member baru lagi sih?! Apa satu lusin tidak cukup?! Kenapa tidak tambah lagi saja jadi sekodi, heuh?!" Sembur Heechul kesal.

"Mana ku tahu!" Jawab sang manager tidak kalah emosi. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kalian tunjukkan kamar untuk Kyuhyun. Aku pergi dulu."

"Cih, member seabrek dorm jadi sumpek!" Omel Eunhyuk tidak jelas.

Kyuhyun tertunduk lesu, menyadari tak ada yg menginginkan kehadirannya.

"Hai, Kyuhyun ssi. Kenalkan aku Lee Donghae." Kyuhyun tersenyum sopan, ternyata tidak semua member Suju jutek.

"Siwon ah, mau kemana kau? Tidak ingin berkenalan dengan anak baru?" Teriak Donghae menghentikan langkah Siwon yg berniat pergi dari ruangan itu.

Siwon mengusap tengkuk belakangnya, gugup. Sedikit ragu-ragu ia mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak berkenalan.

"Siwon, Choi Siwon."

"Kyuhyun."

Siwon berteriak dalam hati saat merasakan tangan lembut Kyuhyun bersentuhan dengan tangannya.

"Siwon ssi..."

"Ya?"

"Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?"

"Ah, iya."

Dengan raut wajah penasaran Kyuhyun menarik koper miliknya, mengikuti Donghae menuju kamar.

"Donghae hyung, kenapa kasurnya hanya ada dua? Bukannya kau bilang kau sekamar dengan Sungmin hyung?"

"Ah, itu ya..." Donghae tersenyum canggung. "Kami belum membeli kasur baru untukmu."

Kyuhyun cemberut. "Jadi aku harus tidur dimana?"

"Di... di lantai."

Kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya kesal, seumur hidup dia belum pernah tidur di atas lantai. Teganya.

"Hae... kau lihat barbelku?" Siwon melongokkan sedikit kepalanya di daun pintu, sekilas ia mencuri pandang ke arah Kyuhyun yg terlihat... cemberut? Kenapa dia?

"Hehe, aku yg pinjam." Donghae segera mencari barbel milik Siwon di kolong kasur.

"Hei..." Siwon memberanikan diri menyapa Kyuhyun.

"Hei..." Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah. Tapi senyuman itu cukup kuat untuk menggetarkan hati seorang Choi Siwon. "Ke... kenapa cemberut?" gugup Siwon.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah.

"Oh."

Siwon hanya merespon singkat cerita Donghae. Jadi itu sebabnya sejak tadi pagi anak baru itu terus cemberut. Apa harus ia membelikan kasur untuk anak itu?

Baiklah. Siwon mengangguk mantap. Tekadnya sudah kuat untuk membelikan Kyuhyun. Tapi, jika dipikir-pikir lagi kenapa jadi dia yg harus repot-repot memikirkan Kyuhyun? Bukankah sudah menjadi tanggung jawab manager untuk mengurus Kyuhyun?

Siwon terus memikirkan alasan kenapa ia tiba-tiba peduli pada anak baru itu. Namun yg terbayang di otaknya hanya senyuman Kyuhyun yg membuat jantungnya jadi dag dig tak karuan. Perasaan macam apa ini? Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi tidak peduli gel rambutnya rusak tak berbentuk.

"Siwon ah, mau kemana? Kita masih harus latihan dance sore ini." Ujar Leeteuk yg baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hanya sebentar, hyung. Aku akan membelikan kasur untuk Kyuhyun. Kasihan dia harus tidur di lantai."

"MWO?!"

Leeteuk menatap Siwon geram. "Mana dompetmu?"

Siwon yg memang polos tanpa pikir panjang menyerahkan dompet tebalnya pada Leeteuk. "Kenapa hyung meminta dompetku? Apa hyung sedang butuh uang?" Siwon menatap bingung Leeteuk yg mengambil uangnya dan hanya menyisakan 1000 won untuknya.

"Aku tidak setuju jika kau membelikan kasur untuk anak itu. Aku tidak ingin dia jadi anak manja, setidaknya dia harus merasakan pahitnya perjuangan menjadi member Suju. Biarkan saja dia tidur lantai. Dan uangmu... akan ku simpan dulu untuk berjaga-jaga agar kau tidak diam-diam membelikannya kasur."

"Ta... tapi hyung dia pasti kedinginan kalau tidur di lantai."

"Berikan saja dia tikar." Jawab Leeteuk enteng berlalu pergi sambil membawa gepokan uang milik Siwon.

Aish!

Siwon mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam kamar yg ditempati Sungmin, Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara lembut orang bernyanyi dari dalam kamar mandi. Siwon yakin itu bukan suara Sungmin maupun Donghae. Apa itu suara Kyuhyun? Ah, indahnya.

Sambil menikmati suara indah Kyuhyun, Siwon dengan cekatan memasang perlengkapan tenda miliknya. Beruntung dia masih menyimpan tenda itu di lemarinya. Daripada melihat Kyuhyun tidur di lantai, lebih baik ia membuatkan Kyuhyun tenda.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian Kyuhyun sudah selesai mandi. Sambil mengusap rambut basahnya dengan handuk Kyuhyun berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. Sesaat ia terdiam.

"Kenapa ada tenda disini?"

"Gomawo, hyungdeul. Sudah repot-repot membelikanku tenda."

Semua member Suju saling melempar tatapan tidak mengerti. Tenda? Apa yg sedang dibicarakan anak itu?

"Pasti Leeteuk hyung yg sudah membelikanku tenda, iya kan?"

"Ah, tidak mungkin Leeteuk hyung yg membelikannya, dia kan pelit." Celetuk Eunhyuk yg langsung mendapatkan deathglare mematikan dari sang leader.

Leeteuk lalu menatap curiga Siwon yg pura-pura sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya. Leeteuk memutar matanya malas. Tidak ada kasur, tenda pun jadi, Siwon Siwon. Bathin Leeteuk tidak habis pikir.

Kyuhyun masih kesulitan mengikuti gerakan dance yg diajarkan hyungdeulnya. Dua jam menggerak-gerakkan tubuh kesana kemari, bukan merupakan perkara mudah bagi pemula sepertinya.

"Tubuhmu kaku sekali! Coba kau lemaskan ototmu!" Shindong mulai terlihat emosi mengajari Kyuhyun menari.

"Aku capek, hyung~" Rengek Kyuhyun manja.

"Ck, belum debut saja kau sudah bilang capek, bagaimana kalau sudah debut?!"

"Siwon ah, gantian kau yg ajari Kyuhyun! Kasian Shindong sudah capek!" Leeteuk memanggil Siwon yg tengah asyik menari bersama member lainnya.

"Ke...kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak Donghae saja?" Siwon berusaha menolak permintaan sang leader.

Leeteuk menyeringai. "Aku yakin kau tidak akan keberatan melatihnya. Kenapa? karena aku tahu... kau begitu peduli padanya." Bisik Leeteuk di telinga Siwon. Ia terkekeh pelan melihat wajah shock Siwon yg lucu.

Siwon speechless. Bagaimana bisa Leeteuk berpikiran seperti itu? Peduli katanya? Well, tentu saja dia harus peduli, Kyuhyun bagian dari timnya sekarang, wajar kan?

Siwon melirik Kyuhyun yg sedang istirahat di lantai, ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah pucat Kyuhyun yg terlihat lebih bersinar saat pemuda itu berkeringat. Bibir pinkynya yg sedang cemberut terlihat sangat imut. Siwon menahan napasnya ketika mata onyx Kyuhyun menatapnya. Seperti ada magnet yg menariknya Siwon berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun ssi, ayo menari bersamaku."

"Eh?"

"Maksudku... ayo kita latihan menari."

Siwon mengajarinya gerakan dance yg terlalu susah hingga membuat Kyuhyun sering terpeleset. Tapi yg lebih parah lagi saat kakinya mengikuti gerakan dance yg dicontohkan Siwon, tidak sengaja ia menginjak tali sepatunya yg terlepas dan memaksa tangannya berpegangan pada baju kaos Siwon dan menariknya hingga keduanya terjungkal ke belakang dengan posisi Siwon menindih Kyuhyun. Bukan itu saja bibir keduanya pun sempat saling menempel.

Semua member Suju yg melihat peristiwa bersejarah itu tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mulai menggoda mereka berdua.

Wajah Siwon dan Kyuhyun memerah padam. Malu? Jangan ditanya.

Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun menuangkan kuah jjangmyeon panas itu ke dalam mangkuk terakhir. Akhirnya ia menyelesaikan tugas pertamanya memasak untuk seluruh member Suju yg kelaparan sehabis latihan dance tadi.

"Makan malam sudah siap!" Teriak Kyuhyun dari dapur, dalam sekejap mata satu lusin pemuda tampan mulai memadati meja makan.

Seluruh member Suju mulai menyantap hidangan di depan mereka.

"Eh? Kenapa rasanya aneh ya?" Eunhyuk menyeruput lagi kuah jjangmyeon di mangkuknya.

"Ini sih hambar namanya."

"Tidak enak."

"Kita beli makanan cepat saji saja."

Rentetan komentar-komentar tidak sedap dari hyungdeulnya membuat telinga Kyuhyum panas.

"Kau ini bisa masak tidak sich?!" Leeteuk yg emosi melempar sumpitnya ke lantai. "Anak-anak, kita makan di luar saja."

Satu persatu member Suju pun meninggalkan meja makan. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan marah. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yg mau menghargai kerja kerasnya. Memasak itu susah tahu!

Slurrp!

Eh? Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping, ternyata masih ada satu member yg masih asyik menyeruput jjangmyeon buatannya. Pria itu dengan lahapnya memakan mie yg rasanya tidak karuan itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum-senyum sendiri, pipinya mulai memanas. Kyuhyun jadi teringat kejadian tadi sore. Saat ia tidak sengaja mencium Siwon di depan member Suju. Ugh, sungguh memalukan.

"Si... Siwon ssi..."

Siwon tersedak kuah yg baru saja diseruputnya, suara Kyuhyun membuatnya kaget.

Kyuhyun segera mengambilkan Siwon segelas air putih. "Kenapa... kau tidak ikut yg lainnya makan di luar?"

"Aku... hanya terlalu lapar jadi... aku makan masakan buatanmu saja." Jawab Siwon gugup.

"Tapi masakanku kan tidak enak?"

"Iya... eh maksudku tidak." Ralat Siwon jadi salah tingkah.

Kyuhyun terkikik geli. Siwon terlihat lucu jika sedang gugup.

Melihat Siwon melahap jjangmyeon buatannya dengan sangat rakus membuat Kyuhyun terharu. Ia tidak menyangka laki-laki seperti Choi Siwon tahu caranya menghargai orang.

Siwon bahkan tidak menunjukkan wajah masam saat memakan jjangmyeon hambar buatannya. Siwon memang berbeda dari member Suju yg lainnya. Diam-diam Kyuhyun memandang Siwon kagum.

"Siwon ssi, apa benar rasanya enak?"

Dengan mulut yg penuh dengan mie, Siwon mengacungkan jempolnya. "Hang...hyeonnya ehak!" jawab Siwon tidak jelas.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, mencubit pipi gembul Siwon gemas. "Kalau begitu jjangmyeon punyaku kau saja yg makan." Kyuhyun menyodorkan semangkuk jjangmyeon yg masih panas. Siwon menerimanya dengan hati tidak karuan. Haruskah aku memakannya...lagi? Oh, tidak! Bathin Siwon nelangsa.

"Kyuhyun..." Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun yg sedang sibuk mencuci mangkuk-mangkuk kotor.

"Ya?"

Siwon menggaruk-garuk pipinya, gugup. "Soal ciuman itu... aku minta maaf."

Rona merah di pipi Kyuhyun muncul lagi. "Harusnya aku yg meminta maaf, aku yg menarikmu jatuh kan?"

"Tetap saja..."

"Sudahlah, kita lupakan saja kejadian itu anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa." Ujar Kyuhyun datar.

Siwon mengangguk lemah. Dia berjalan gontai keluar dapur dengan kepala menunduk. Kyuhyun menatap punggung Siwon dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Ck, kenapa dia jadi belaga sedih begitu? Apa aku salah bicara? Bathin Kyuhyun tidak enak.

Melupakan kejadian itu? Menganggap tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa? Kata-kata Kyuhyun terur berputar-putar di otaknya. Siwon membanting remote tv yg dipegangnya ke lantai. Perasaannya sedang kalut sekarang.

Akan sangat mudah jika ia melupakan kejadian itu dan menganggapnya tidak pernah terjadi. Tapi masalahnya ia tidak bisa.

Siwon menyentuh lagi bibirnya, lalu sedikit menjilatnya. Dia bahkan masih bisa merasakan rasa lipglos strawberry dari bibir Kyuhyun. Siwon menghela napas berat. Ini baru hari pertama anak baru itu tinggal di dorm tapi dia sudah bisa membuat seorang Choi Siwon jadi galau.

Kyuhyun duduk canggung di samping Siwon. "Emm... Siwon ssi, aku boleh nonton drama tidak?"

"Remotenya di lantai." Sahut Siwon datar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Kyuhyun semakin merasa tidak enak.

"Kita... nonton drama full house ya?" Kyuhyun berusaha mencairkan suasana, ia menekan-nekan tombol remote mencari saluran drama tv favoritnya.

"Terserah." Jawab Siwon ketus.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi bingung. "Siwon ssi, kenapa sikapmu jadi seperti ini, kau marah padaku?"

"Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Apa kata-kataku di dapur tadi menyinggung perasaanmu?"

Siwon terdiam.

Kyuhyun menunduk sedih. Ia mungkin bisa menerima perlakuan dingin member yg lainnya tapi jika... Siwon yg bersikap dingin padanya, entah kenapa hatinya tiba-tiba merasakan sakit.

"Aku... minta maaf jika kehadiranku membuat kalian merasa tidak nyaman. Aku pikir... hari pertamaku sebagai member baru akan sangat menyenangkan, tidak ku sangka semelelahkan ini... aku tidak betah rasanya aku ingin pulang saja..." akhirnya Kyuhyun meluapkan rasa tertekannya pada Siwon.

"Mungkin aku bisa menerima perlakuan dingin dari member lain tapi... aku tidak bisa terima jika kau bersikap seperti itu padaku. Ini mungkin kedengarannya aneh, tapi aku benar-benar merasa nyaman bersamamu... Siwon ssi..."

Siwon tidak bisa berkata-kata. Pengakuan Kyuhyun terlalu... manis untuk didengar.

Ragu-ragu, tangan Siwon menarik tubuh Kyuhxun ke dalam pelukannya, setidaknya hanya itu yg bisa ia lakukan untuk mengurangi kesedihan pemuda yg baru saja dikenalnya tadi pagi itu.

Keduanya terdiam dalam waktu yg lama. Suasana semakin canggung ketika mereka melihat adegan romantis di tv. Dimana Rain mencium Song Hye Kyo di akhir adegan drama.

Tubuh Siwon tidak bisa berkutik sama sekali, menelan ludah pun rasanya susah. Kenapa harus ada adegan seperti itu? Rutuk Siwon dalam hati.

Diam-diam Kyuhyun melirik Siwon yg terlihat berkeringat. "Siwon ssi, wajahmu berkeringat..." tangan Kyuhyun terulur mengusap keringat Siwon namun dengan lembut Siwon menahan tangannya.

Sedetik kemudian, hal tak terduga pun terjadi.

Seperti adegan romantis di drama, Siwon mencium Kyuhyun tepat di bibir. Rasa manis bibir Kyuhyun masih terasa sama seperti sore tadi. Rasa manis strawberry.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, malu senang bercampur jadi satu. Ciuman Siwon membuat rasa tertekan yg dirasakannya tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja. Ajaib.

Siwon tidak bisa menyembunyikan kilatan bahagia di wajahnya, melihat Kyuhyun yg tersenyum malu-malu membuatnya berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Kyuhyun memiliki perasaan yg sama sepertinya. Seperti... perasaan cinta?

Mungkin saja.

"Siwon ssi..." suara Kyuhyun terdengar lagi.

"Ya?"

"Ayo, mengaku..."

"Me...mengaku apa?" Siwon mulai berpikir macam-macam. Apa Kyuhyun sedang memintanya mengakui perasaannya?

"Mengaku saja... kau kan yg menyimpan tenda di kamarku?"

"Huh?"

END

Plisss RCLnya,, gomawo


End file.
